Things I'm Not Allowed To Do
by TheNeonSkunk
Summary: A list of things you'd get in trouble for doing in the House of Anubis! Muahaha... read inside for more  First Chapter is a Percy Jackson One, but I promise with the help of some reviewers there'll soon be a House of Anubis One  Genre of Comedy ;


**Hey fanfiction Friends…**

**So I was reading a story on a different website and I thought I should make one like it! So you're wondering what this crazy idea is…**

**THINGS I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DO AT HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Although I'm not extremely original… so I'm going to need you guys to review and help me out! I'll post a Percy Jackson one as an example.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THIS STORY! IT'S JUST AN EXAMPLE FOR THE TYPE OF STORY I WANT TO DO! AND IT"S VERY FUNNY!**

Things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-blood.

Thank you to Calypso's guy 45, ThaliaRox364, and PeterJohnsonlover_** (A/N I'm PeterJohnsonLover ;) ;) hehe) **_for their big contributions  
>basically all of theirs made up this.<p>

I am not allowed to sing 'single ladies' when I see any the hunters or Artemis

I will not curse Zeus during a thunder and lightning storm

I will not insult wine in front of Dionysius

I will not ask Artemis to check out eHarmony

I will not post a 'Pony Rides: Five Drachmas' sing on the pegasus stables.

I will not tell the Aphrodite children that People Magazine voted them 'Worst Dressed'

I shall refrain from asking Chiron if he'll give me a horseback ride. Wearing a saddle

I will not tell Grover that I cut down Juniper's tree for firewood.

I will not pat Blackjack and say, "Good Buckbeak."

I will not tell Nico that the Mythomagic trading cards have become valuable collectable items.

I shall not decorate' Thalia's pine tree while singing "Deck The Halls" or "The Twelve Days Of Chrismas" in mid-July.

I will not ask Argus what eye doctor he goes to

I will not refer to Rachel as 'The Creepy Fortune Teller' to new campers.

I will not sing 'Hi-ho Hi-ho! It's off to work we go!" when passing the sons of Hephaestus.

I will not ask saytars if they've ever heard of shaving

I will not ask Chiron how his dad is doing.

I will not sing the my little pony theme song while petting Blackjack

I will not tell new campers that Chiron is Kronos in disguise.

I will refrain from telling Clarise that Percy called her a girly girl and a wimp so he gets beat to a pulp.

I will not tell Aphrodite her shirt clashes with her shoes

I will not tell Poseidon that the oil spill is a new type of black chlorine for his tidepools.

I will not tell Nico that Slipknot has broken up and that Justin Bieber will be their new singer

I shall not sing the SpongeBob theme song whenever some one brings up Poseidon

I will not run after Thalia screaming "OH NO YOUR LEAVES ARE CHANGING COLORS!"

I will not tell Percy and Grover that they would make a good couple

I will not wear a red wig and sing 'Under The Sea' while in the canoe lake.

I will not sing 'U G L Y You ain't got no alibi. You ugly!' when I see Aphrodite's kids

I will not ask Ares how his diet is going

I will not sing 'Fashion' when the Aphrodite kids want to give someone a makeover.

Buying Chiron a picture of Kronos for his birthday and writing 'Best Daddy Ever' at the top is inappropriate.

Unless I wish to look like a porcupine, I will not set Thalia up on a blind date.

I will not go for a joy ride in the sun chariot then blame the over heating of Texas on global warming...

I will not prank call Ares unless I have sudden death wish.

I won't tell Nico Justin Bieber has a crush on him

I will not yell RUN FOREST RUN! when I see a dryad running around:)

If I was to ever meet Melinoe, I cannot sing "Casper the friendly ghost" when I meet her.

I will not tell Juniper that I saw Grover with a blueberry bush

I will not yell "I AM NOT AN ANIMAL" when I see a satyr or Chiron.

I shall not tell Annabeth that her architect teacher said she got an F in designing buildings.

I will resist knocking Clarisse out and giving her to the Aphrodite girls for a makeover.

I will not dress up as Kronos for Halloween

I will not ask Thalia if her religion relies to Treebeard.

I will not teach Dionysus the "your mom" joke. Due to that he will ruin it.

I will not sell tickets to the sea of monsters

I will not bring a bag of fortune cookies and tell everybody I'm the new oracle

**So? Review telling me your favorites! And telling me some for House of Anubis! :D (There is also a Harry Potter one, review if you want me to post it.)**


End file.
